The Transfer
by Usa
Summary: *COMPLETED* Co-Written with Emiri. Kenji gets transfered to Boston and Usagi tries to stay in Tokyo. However, a youma changes everything. Please R&R!! ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Transfer  
  
By: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, her Senshi, Mamo-chan, etc are property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama and other people who aren't us...  
  
****************  
  
Part 1  
  
Usagi slowly trudged to Hikawa Shrine. Today had to be one of the absolute worse days of her life. When she got home from school, her dad was already there. That was odd to her because he never got home until after 7:30. Knowing something was up, she went into the living room. It was in there that Usagi found our her life was going to change forever.  
  
"'I've been transfered,"' Kenji said.  
  
Ikuko looked up from the book she was reading. "'Where, honey?"  
  
"'Boston, in America."'  
  
"'NANI YO!"' Usagi and Shingo had cried out. Before either parent could say anything to them, Usagi bounded out the front door.  
  
"It's just not fair..." True, Mamoru was in Boston, but to leave all her friends. The people she was closer to her than her whole family?  
  
Finally reaching the Shrine, Usagi headed to Rei's room. "Konichiwa," she said, half-heartedly.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei waved. "Did your mother not feed you dinner? You look so sad."  
  
Usagi looked at Rei and Makoto, who was sitting on the floor reading manga, and burst into tears. "I don't want to gooooo!"  
  
"Nani?" Makoto said, putting down the manga. "What are you talking about, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Papa got transfered..." she cried. "to Boston!"  
  
Makoto's eyes widened and her heart thumped in her chest. "Are... are you sure?"  
  
"Un..." Usagi said with nod.  
  
"When did you find this out?" Rei queried.  
  
"About 10 minutes ago. I came right over." Usagi sank to the floor, eyeing the picture of her with the girls. They had grown so close over the years.  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "You'll be able to see Mamoru-san."  
  
The attempt to cheer her up almost worked. She smiled a bit, but burst into tears again. "But what about all of you!!!"  
  
"Well, we'll keep in touch!" Rei assured her. "Ami has the internet, ne?"  
  
Usagi sniffled. "She does, doesn't she? Ne, do you think she could teach me how to use that?" Her eyes widened. "I can't speak English!"  
  
"Ami-chan can help you with that too, ne?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"What can I help Usagi-chan with?"  
  
"Ami-chan!" Usagi exclaimed, rushing to her friend. She hugged Ami fiercely.  
  
"Usa-gi-chan...AIR!"  
  
"Ah, gomen ne, Ami-chan!" Usagi released her hold on her.  
  
"What's the matter?" the blue haired girl asked.  
  
"Usagi otou-san is being transfered to Boston." Rei told her.  
  
Ami was stunned. Her best friend... moving all the way across the world. "Usagi-chan..."  
  
"It's not like you'll lose touch," Rei told her. "There's the internet, and you can help Usagi learn English."  
  
Usagi looked at Ami hopefully. "Of course, Usagi-chan! We'll talk as much as we can. And I'll help you with your English."  
  
"Arigatou, Ami-chan!"  
  
Minako opened the door. "Gomen I'm late, practice ran late...again...and I had to stop by the arcade to see Motoki." She smiled at everyone. "So, what's up?"  
  
Usagi explained what was going on and waited patiently for Minako's reaction. "NANI YO?" Minako was just as shocked as Usagi had been.  
  
Usagi jumped back. She felt horrible for these mixed emotions. Looking at Minako and Ami, she could tell they were about to cry. And Makoto and Rei... they seemed so calm about it. Almost as if they didn't care. *Baka yo! Of course they care! They just don't show emotions as well as you!*  
  
"Ne, I have to go. I just ran off after Papa told us. I should talk to them."  
  
Ami nodded. "That would probably be a good idea, Usagi-chan. Call anyone of us if you need anything."  
  
"Oyasumi, minna!"  
  
"Usagi!" Minako called after her. "How long before...?"  
  
Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat. "Two weeks."  
  
"Well, we'll have to make this the best two weeks of your life, ne?" Usagi smiled sadly and waved good bye to her friends.  
  
****************  
  
Kenji was pacing back and forth. He was not happy with his daughter. Shingo was upstairs talking to his friends, but the young boy was looking forward to the move. "Where'd did she run off to, Ikuko! I swear that girl never wants to do anything unless it benefits herself!"  
  
"Give her time, dear," Ikuko soothed. "She's in her last year of high school, and her friends are so important to her..."  
  
"I had to move during my last year of high school and did I give my parents a hard time? NO!"  
  
"Well, that's when you met me, ne?" Ikuko tried to calm him down.  
  
"I suppose you're right."  
  
Usagi heard her father yelling as she came into the house. "It's now or never, Usagi," she said to herself. She steeled herself and entered the living room. "Mama... Papa..."  
  
"Usagi-chan, musume, what's wrong?" Ikuko opened her arms to give her a hug.  
  
"I...I... Gomen ne, Papa, I didn't mean to run off like that."  
  
Kenji went over to give her a hug. "Everything's going to be all right, sweetheart."  
  
"How?" she asked. "You're taking me away from my friends!"  
  
"Usa, I don't mean to do that, but this transfer is really important for me... For us, as a family!"  
  
"You'll get to see Mamoru-san again," Ikuko reminded her.  
  
"I know, Mama," Usagi replied. "I just don't know if I can leave all my friends. I know that soon, he'll come back home... to Tokyo. Where will that leave me? In Boston."  
  
Kenji didn't know what to say to her, seeing Usagi's frustration. "Sweetheart..."  
  
"Ne, Papa, could I at least finish my last year of high school year?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Where would you stay, Usagi?" Ikuko asked.  
  
"With Mako-chan or Ami-chan."  
  
"Gomen," Kenji answered, "but that is out of the question, Usagi."  
  
"But, Papa..."  
  
"None of that, go up to your room and start deciding what you're going to throw away. You're not taking everything to America."  
  
Usagi stared at him like he had four heads. "Papa!"  
  
"Go!" Usagi nodded sadly and headed upstairs.  
  
"Kenji, don't you think you were a little hard on her?"  
  
Kenji shook his head. "I don't have time to deal with this nonense. I told Usagi two weeks, but I'm thinking one. I have to see what Murita-san says." He sighed. "I have to use the phone."  
  
Ikuko sighed herself. She wondered if she could convince Kenji to change his mind. As much as she wanted to keep her family all together, she knew how important Usagi's friends were to her  
  
"Mama," Usagi called. "Could you come up here, please?"  
  
"Coming, Usagi." Ikuko went upstairs to Usagi's room. "Hai?"  
  
Usagi sat on her bed, holding a stuffed bunny. Tears were still falling from her eyes. "Mama, I don't want Papa to be mad at me anymore."  
  
"He's not exactly mad at you, Usagi...he just doesn't understand."  
  
"How can I make him understand?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." After a pause, Ikuko added "I know you want to stay with your friends, Usagi."  
  
Usagi looked her mother in the eyes. "Do you think you could convince him to let me?"  
  
"I'll try, Usagi. Demo, you have to remember that whatever he says will be final. You should start packing for the trip, just in case."  
  
"Okay..." Usagi said as Ikuko went to the door. "Ano, Mama..."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Can I call Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Just don't make it too long."  
  
"I won't. Arigatou!"  
  
Usagi grabbed the cordless phone and dialed the numerous numbers. After a few rings, Mamoru answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is this Mamoru?" Usagi said in her best English... which was horrible.  
  
"Usako?"  
  
Usagi giggled and switched to Japanese. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Well..." Mamoru didn't want to insult her English.  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"Your voice," he told her.  
  
"Oh," Usagi replied. "So, how are you?" she asked, trying to sound genki.  
  
"I'm doing well. I have lots of projects, though. Daijobou, Usako?"  
  
Usagi sighed. It was now or when she showed up at his dorm. "Papa is being transfered, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Nani, Usako? To where?"  
  
"Boston..."  
  
"Honto?"  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"Do you know wherabouts?"  
  
"Iie, he didn't say." Usagi was attempting to hold back her tears.  
  
"It'll be nice to be able to see you," Mamoru smiled. "I miss you, Usako."  
  
"I miss you too, Mamo-chan, demo..."  
  
"Hai, Usako?"  
  
Usagi took a breath. "It's not that I don't want to see you. I do! Demo, what about minna?"  
  
"You mean Minako-tachi?"  
  
"Hai..." Usagi cried. "Mamo-chan, I'm going to miss them so much!"  
  
"I see..." Mamoru didn't know what to say for a moment. Finally, he spoke. "You'll like Boston, Usako."  
  
"Gomen ne, Mamo-chan!"  
  
"For what, Usako?"  
  
"I feel horrible. I get to see you, but I'm complaining about missing my friends."  
  
"Well, they're also like your family, ne Usako?"  
  
"Haaaiii."  
  
"So it's natural that you'll miss them."  
  
Usagi realized what time it was. "Uh oh, I have to go, Mamo-chan. It's chou late! Papa's going to kill me!"  
  
"Okay. I'll talk to you again soon. Stay well. Aishiteru, Usako."  
  
"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Usagi, are you off the phone yet?" Ikuko called up the stairs  
  
"Hai, Mama!" Usagi replied.  
  
"It's time to get ready for bed, then."  
  
Usagi said she was and climbed into bed, dreaming of a time when everyone would be together. For her it seemed as that wouldn't be until Crystal Tokyo.  
  
******************  
  
Minako was walking home from the store with her Mama's groceries when she heard someone screaming nearby. Running behind a tree, she henshined and went to save whomever it was. Minako looked twice at the assailant. It was...a youma! "Kami, why and how did that get here?" She called the other Senshi for backup.  
  
"Agent of Love and Beauty, Bishoujou Senshi Sailor Venus! I will reign Divine Punshiment upon you!"  
  
Mercury and Jupiter were the first Senshi to arrive after Venus. "You called us, for that?" Jupiter asked her. "I could step on it!"  
  
The youma was about 4 inches tall, green, with an antenna on its head, flying around while reeking havoc. Mercury shook her head and took out her computer. "That's no ordinary youma, Mako-chan."  
  
Venus gave her a look. "Normally, *I* could step on something like that."  
  
Mars arrived at that moment. "Kami, that thing is evil! Watch out, Senshi!"  
  
Moon was the last to arrive at the scene. She almost burst out laughing at the youma. "You guys are joking, ne?"  
  
"Don't let your guard down on an enemy, baka," Mars told her.,  
  
"Shut up, Pyro!" Moon stuck her tongue out at her and jumped in front of the youma. "Hey, shrimp! Yeah, you with the antenna on it's head! Take this: Moon Princess Halation!" Moon grinned as the youma screamed in pain.  
  
"Ne, Usagi-chan..." Mercury said. Her computer was going crazy. Something wasn't right. "Minna, RUN!"  
  
Mercury and Jupiter took cover in some bushes as the youma emited off a burst of energy and disappeared. They looked to their left to see Venus and Mars were all right. And up in front, Moon was kneeling on the ground, but appeared to be all right.  
  
"Sailor Moon, daijobou?" Venus called.  
  
"Hai," Moon said, standing up. Suddenly, out of no where, she let out a blood-curdling scream. She sank back to the ground, clutching her head.  
  
"Usagi!" Mars cried, running over to her.  
  
The pain just seemed to get worse and worse. She could hardly breath, much less hear the Senshi as they called out to her. Ami typed furiously at her computer again. She was concentrating so hard that she hadn't noticed that Usagi had lost consciousness.  
  
***************  
  
On to part 2!! ^_^ 


	2. 2

****************  
  
Title: The Transfer  
  
Part 2  
  
Authors: Usa (Usako@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
****************  
  
"Usagi-chan," Makoto said. "Kami-sama, what happened?"  
  
"Where'd the youma go?" Minako shouted to them.  
  
"It's gone."  
  
"Did the youma hurt Usagi-chan?"  
  
"It looks as though it did," Ami replied solemnly. She glanced around. "I'm sure people are going to be wondering what that scream was. Lets get her to the Shrine."  
  
"Hai," Rei nodded. "Can you carry her, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Sure, but I'll probably need a hand," the tall girl replied.  
  
"I'll help," Minako offered.  
  
The girls sat on the floor in Rei's room after they had finally gotten Usagi there. They looked expectantly at Ami. "Any idea what's causing this?" Makoto asked her.  
  
"I believe the youma did it. It had something powerful raditating from it's antenna. Just give me a few more minutes to get these calcuations."  
  
"Well, is she gonna be alright?" Rei prodded impatiently.  
  
Makoto gave Rei a look. "Call Usagi-chan's parents and tell them she'll be staying here for the night." Rei rolled her eyes, and left the room to call.  
  
"Ami-chan, have you figured out what made her collapse yet?" Minako asked worriedly.  
  
Makoto was about to say something to her when Ami looked up at them, tears in her eyes. "Kami..."  
  
"What is it, Ami-chan?"  
  
"Usagi-chan..." She cleared her throat and tried again. "Usagi-chan can't be with us anymore."  
  
Makoto was confused. "We know that already, Ami-chan, she's moving to Boston. What does that have to do with what happened?"  
  
"Whatever that youma did to her... I'm not entirely certain how to explain it, but the closer she is, the more pains she's in."  
  
"Nani yo?" Rei exclaimed, coming in just as Ami was finishing.  
  
"The closer who is to what?"  
  
"The closer she is... to us."  
  
Rei's jaw dropped. "How do you figure this?"  
  
Ami didn't want to explain it to them, she didn't know if she could. She just wanted to pretend this never happened. That Usagi was just fine, but she can't lie to herself. "I-I can't explain it, Rei-chan."  
  
"Did that youma do this to her?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Well, we have to find it and destroy it!"  
  
Makoto nodded. "That is, if Usagi-chan didn't destroy it already. Is there any chance that it could have survived, Ami-chan?"  
  
"Nani?" Ami asked. Why did they keep asking her questions? She had been so busy worrying about Usagi that she didn't even think that youma could still be alive.  
  
"Ne, minna, I don't think Ami knows *everything*," Minako pointed out. "We shouldn't pester her."  
  
"You're right... Gomen, Ami-chan," Makoto said.  
  
"Hai, gomen," Rei apologised.  
  
"It's all right, I know you're upset. We all are. I'll get on it as soon as possible. But first, I think we need to get Usagi-chan home. I hate to keep her in this state because of us."  
  
Makoto nodded. "Good idea. One thing though... what are we going to tell her parents?"  
  
"That's a good question," Rei replied, puzzled.  
  
******************* 


	3. 3

*****************  
  
Title: The Transfer  
  
Part 3  
  
Author: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
*****************  
  
Usagi woke up confused and disoriented. However, she noticed the pain in her head had lessened considerably. "Nani? Where am I?"  
  
She sat up slowly and realized that she was in her room. "How did I get here?" she asked herself.  
  
"Mama?" she called, walking down the stairs. She had to hold onto the banister because she was still a bit dizzy. "Papa?"  
  
"Usagi-baka, what are you doing out of bed this early in the morning?" Shingo snuck up from behind and poked her.  
  
Usagi jumped, nearly falling down the stairs. "Shingo!" she cried, glaring at him.  
  
"Relax, I'm not gonna poke ya any more."  
  
"Where's Mama?"  
  
"She's downstairs, making breakfast."  
  
Usagi nodded and went into the kitchen. "Mama..." She put a hand to her had as another wave of dizziness washed over her.  
  
"Usagi! What are you doing out of bed?" Ikuko watched her, concerned.  
  
Tears formed in her eyes. "Gomen, but I... I called for you and you didn't hear me."  
  
"Gomen, Usagi, I probably couldn't hear you over the running water. Daijobou?"  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
"Well, your friends brought you home, saying you'd eaten too many cupcakes and that you were babbling about sleeping in your own bed."  
  
Usagi stared at her. The last thing she remembered was fighting some youma, not eating cupcakes. Of course, she couldn't tell her mother that! "Well, I'm going to take a shower. Am I allowed to go out later?"  
  
"Well, not for too long, and stay away from the sweets. And have some breakfast first, dear. You have to fuel your body with good things once in awhile."  
  
"Okay, Mama." Usagi headed upstairs, still confused by everything that occured. "Minako will be at the arcade, I'll ask her what happened."  
  
***************  
  
Usagi arrived at the arcade, her pockets full of change for the Sailor V game and a milk shake. She waved to Motoki and sat down.  
  
About 10 minutes later, the familiar headache was creeping up on her. Thinking it was from the game, she got up and went to the counter. "Motoki- oniisan, one large chocolate milkshake, please! Extra whip cream!"  
  
"What do you say?" Motoki laughed.  
  
"Onegai..." Usagi said, giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
Smiling at her, Motoki obliged. "So, are you meeting up with Minako-tachi here?"  
  
"I suppose I am. I haven't talked with them since around 6 or so yesterday. Apparently I got sick from too many cupcakes," she added with a shrug.  
  
"That's my Usagi," he laughed. "Was it worth it?"  
  
"I had a very small headache this morning, so haaaii!" She grinned as placed the shake in front of her.  
  
"Well, as long as it doesn't affect you. And, there Minako is," he added, pointing to the door.  
  
But Usagi wasn't paying attention to him, her head felt like it was about to explode. She clenched her eyes shut, tears of pain pouring out. "Usagi, what's wrong?" Motoki turned back to her as Minako ran over.  
  
"What happened to Usagi-chan?" Minako accused. Usagi felt herself falling backwards off the stool, however, if she hit the floor, she didn't know. She was unconscious.  
  
Luckily, Motoki was able to catch her. "Usagi!"  
  
"Motoki-oniichan, can you take her home?" Minako didn't want to tell him about the youma, simply because there was no way to explain it.  
  
"Aren't you coming too?" he asked, lifting the unconscious girl into his arms. He turned to his boss, who nodded.  
  
"Well, there's somewhere I have to be..." Minako trailed off, looking down at the ground, then went running off before Motoki could question.  
  
Shrugging, he carried Usagi out to his car. By the them he had her situated, she was waking up. Usagi let out a small moan. She felt so tired. "What happened?" she asked Motoki  
  
"Well, you just passed out, more or less. Are you feeling any better now?"  
  
"A little..."  
  
"Have you been doing that a lot lately? Maybe you should get your blood checked."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I think yesterday was the first time. Ne, could you take me home? I'm tired."  
  
"Hai, we're on our way there now." As Motoki pulled up to her curb, he warned her "Take care of yourself, Usagi."  
  
"Arigatou..." She pause as she got out of the car. "Gomen for making you leave work."  
  
"It's alright. The funny thing is, Minako didn't come along for the ride. Is there something going on between you guys?"  
  
Usagi felt a twinge of sadness. "Iie... I'm sure she had a good reason. Ja ne, Motoki-oniisan!"  
  
"Ja, Usagi-chan!" Motoki waved as he drove off.  
  
Shingo was just leaving the house as Usagi walked up to the front door. She knew he was going to say something obnoxious to her and she just wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Get hun-" Shingo's taunt died on his lips as he noticed how pale his older sister was. "What's wrong, oneechan?"  
  
Usagi was a bit shocked, but she wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. "I'm just tired, Shingo."  
  
"You look like you're gonna keel over."  
  
"I feel like it..." she replied, swaying.  
  
Shingo moved to steady her. "Okaa!" he shouted into the house.  
  
Ikuko appeared a moment later. "Usagi! What happened to you?" She took her other side, and had Shingo help bring Usagi to her bedroom. "You shouldn'tve gotten up today, dear," she admonished.  
  
"Gomen, but I thought I was all right," she said. "Mama... what's wrong with me?  
  
"I don't know, Usagi. Maybe your mono has come back?"  
  
Usagi laid down on her bed. "My head hurts..."  
  
"Well, we can make you a doctor's appointment. If you're sick, we'll have to postpone travel, as well."  
  
"Mama!" Usagi exclaimed. "We can't do that! Papa will think I'm doing this on purpose!"  
  
"He'll understand that, dear. Even though he can seem gruff, he really does love you."  
  
Usagi nodded as she drifted off to sleep. "I know how much I disappoint him..."  
  
"Iie, don't think like that," Ikuko chided. Noticing her daughter had nodded off, she quietly left the room to call the doctor.  
  
***************  
  
Minako met up with the other girls at the Shrine. "Ne, minna, I saw Usagi- chan at the arcade today..."  
  
Makoto's eyes widened. "Minako-chan, you didn't... walk up to her, did you?"  
  
"Well, I was coming in, and she started passing out...and I had to make it look like I didn't know what was wrong...but I had Motoki drive her home..."  
  
There was a collective sigh of relief. "Minna, we're going to have to talk to her. Tell her what's going on. If Motoki told her that Minako-chan left her, she's going to wonder why," Makoto said.  
  
"Well, can we call her on the communicator?" Rei suggested.  
  
Ami nodded and pulled hers out. Hopefully, she was awake. "Hai?" Usagi said groggily. "Whoever this is had better have a good reason because it feels like someone is hammering my head!"  
  
Ami looked worriedly at the others. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Ami-chan?" She tried to ignore the pain for awhile. "What is it? Another youma?"  
  
"Iie, we need to tell you something."  
  
Rei took the communicator from Ami. "Gomen, Usagi-chan...but we can't be around you anymore."  
  
"N-nani?" Usagi asked, her voice cracking.  
  
"Remember that youma?" Rei bit her lip. "It...did something to you. That's why you pass out whenever we come near you. So you have to stay away from us!"  
  
Makoto held back her tears. "Besides, you'll be... be leaving for Boston soon. What better way to learn how to be apart, ne?"  
  
"Iie..." Usagi cried. "It's hard enough having to leave the country, but NEVER talking to you or seeing you guys again? It would be like... like I couldn't breath!"  
  
"It's better for you this way, baka!" Rei shouted. "I can't stand to cause you pain!" Crying, she passed the communicator back to Ami.  
  
Ami nodded. "It is better for you, Usagi-chan. We can communicate through e- mail. Shingo has a computer, he'll be able to show you how to use it. We'll always love you, Princess." Choking back a sob, she handed it to Minako next.  
  
Minako squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to let her tears escape. "Gomen, Usagi-chan! I'll e-mail you every day, I promise! You get to be with Mamoru- san again, so it won't be that bad...I won't forget you, neechan!"  
  
"Iie... minna..." Usagi gasped at the pain in her head, but she couldn't close the connection... not yet. "It's not... supposed to be like... this!"  
  
"I can't stand to hurt you, Usagi-chan!" Minako cried. "Gomen, but we're going to go now. We love you!"  
  
Ami cut off Usagi's shrill scream. "Gomen ne..."  
  
****************** 


	4. 4

*****************  
  
Title: The Transfer  
  
Part 4  
  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
It was two days after the incident with her friends. Usagi didn't understand what was going on. To top things off, she couldn't get a hold of Mamoru. Everytime she called him, his message would say something about a school project. She knew he was busy, but he hadn't even returned any of her calls.  
  
Usagi looked around her room. It was almost bare. They were going to leave for Boston in the morning. She really didn't want to go, but with the headaches occurring when she was around her friends, she couldn't chance staying in the city.  
  
She sighed... it was her last night in Tokyo and she couldn't spend it with her friends. Realizing there was only one thing left to do before she got onto the plane, Usagi went in search of her father.  
  
Kenji was just coming in the door from seeing their main luggage to the airport as Usagi came downstairs. Usagi wasn't sure what her appearance was, but she had sort of given up on it... "Ano, Papa..."  
  
"Hai, Usagi?"  
  
She ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Gomen ne, Papa!"  
  
Kenji was surprised by her sudden outburst. "For what?"  
  
"For not being understanding. I was only thinking of myself when you told us we were moving," she said. "I never realized that it was going to be hard on everyone."  
  
"It's alright, Usagi." Kenji hugged her back. "Believe it or not, I understand what you must be thinking. However, I also know that you'll like this new experience...and I promise we'll come back for a visit in the summer."  
  
Usagi looked up at him and poofed her cheeks. "I'm not very good at English, Papa."  
  
"We'll all be learning together. And, we can always get you a tutor if you need one."  
  
Ikuko came from the kitchen. "Come on you two, dinner's ready."  
  
"What's for dinner, Mama?"  
  
"Pizza."  
  
"Sounds good," Kenji remarked as he headed into the kitchen.  
  
Usagi nodded in agreement, a smiling appearing on her face. She was ready for America... maybe.  
  
****************  
  
Usagi followed her family off the plane. There were voices all around, but Usagi couldn't catch half of what was being said. She looked around the airport and nearly fell over when she heard a familiar voice... in Japanese. "Usako! How was your flight?"  
  
Her eyes widened. "Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed, rushing into his arms.  
  
Ikuko and Kenji smiled while Shingo rolled his eyes at the scene. However, the young boy was smiling too.  
  
"Well, how was it?" he asked, hugging her tight.  
  
"I don't know, I slept most of the way."  
  
"And ate," Shingo muttered.  
  
Mamoru smiled. "And your thoughts on America so far?"  
  
"Different... and a long way from home." Usagi replied, looking at the floor.  
  
Mamoru nodded. "But isn't home where the heart is?" he smiled, suddenly kneeling down on the ground. "Usako, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He pulled a small velvet case from his pocket.  
  
Usagi's eyes glistened with tears. "Mamo-chan...haaiii!" Mamoru smiled, and slipped the delicate ring on her finger.  
  
It sparkled in the sunlight that shown through the windows. "It's beautiful..."  
  
"As are you." Smiling again, he kissed her gently. For a moment, all her fears and worries melted away.  
  
******************** 


	5. 5

******************  
  
Title: The Transfer  
  
Part 5  
  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
******************  
  
After Usagi's happy proposal, Mamoru accompanied them to their new residence, to get them settled in. It was in a nice-looking neighbourhood, and they had one of the nicest houses on the street. Usagi searched the house for the perfect room. She found one a few minutes later. It had pink walls and bay window with a beautiful view. She could watch the sunset from there "Mama! This room, is sugoi!"  
  
"Have you found one you liked, then?" Ikuko called to her from another room.  
  
"Haaaiii!" Usagi replied happily as she searched for her. She found Shingo instead. The room he chose was light blue.  
  
"You'd better not want this one," Shingo informed her, sticking out his tongue. "I claim this room for me!"  
  
"Iie, I found one, Shingo."  
  
Shingo grinned. "I bet my room is better!"  
  
Kenji joined his children in the hall. "Please, can we just calm down? It's been a long day and you two are already arguing."  
  
"How about we go into the living room, and see how well our English courses were." He look pointedly at Usagi. She should know way more than Shingo did. "Lets go!" Kenji said in English.  
  
Usagi stared at his retreating form and assumed she was supposed to follow him. *He's going to be mad when he realizes I know nothing.*  
  
Shingo followed after Usagi, not exactly sure of what his father had just said either. "Have a seat, Usagi and Shingo Tsukino." The two stared at each other. Kenji said something about them, but what? Ikuko sat down beside Kenji, trying to communicate to them what he wanted.  
  
Usagi hurriedly tried to sit down before Shingo did. Kenji sighed at them. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Usagi, greet Shingo."  
  
"Greet?" she said in "engrish". "Um... ohayo... good morning?"  
  
Kenji nodded. "Shingo?"  
  
"Good morning!" Shingo replied back in Engrish.  
  
Usagi stuck her tongue out at him. "No fair," she said in Japanese. "Papa, he only knew that cause I said it!"  
  
"Well, why don't you ask Shingo something else," Ikuko suggested.  
  
"Okay, Shingo... ask Usagi how she is."  
  
"Uhh..." Shingo stuttered. "How...you is?"  
  
"No," Usagi said, shaking her head. "It's, 'How are you?'"  
  
Kenji stared at her in shock. "Usagi!"  
  
"Yes, Papa, I can speak English. No one ever believed in me so I didn't say anything."  
  
"That's good, Usagi!" Ikuko encouraged. "What else can you say?"  
  
"Hello, my name is Usagi Tsukino. I'm 16 years old and originally from Tokyo, Japan. I'm engaged to the most wondeful man in the world, Mamoru Chiba. My parents are Ikuko and Kenji and I have a little brother named Shingo."  
  
Kenji sank into a chair. "..."  
  
******************** 


	6. 6

***************  
  
Title: The Transfer  
  
Part 6  
  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
***************  
  
Usagi smiled up at Mamoru. They were finishing up the evening with walk through the park. "So, Usako," Mamoru queried, "I know it's probably slipped your mind...but what happened in Tokyo?"  
  
"Nani?" Usagi said, not looking him in the eye. "What makes you think something happened." She pointed to the childern. "Aren't they cute!"  
  
"Well, you left me some upset-sounding messages, for one."  
  
Usagi had forgotten about those. "Aw, it was nothing," she replied.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Un..." Tears escaped her eyes.  
  
Mamoru hugged her close. "You can tell me."  
  
Usagi finally told him about the youma and what it had apparently done to her. "Mamo-chan, I can't even call them on the phone! I have to e-mail them. I miss them so much. And that youma... we don't know if we defeated him or if he just disappeared!"  
  
"Have there been any more attacks over there?"  
  
"Not that I know of. They'd tell me, wouldn't they?"  
  
"I'd think so, Usako."  
  
Usagi was doubtful. "If they didn't tell me, it's because they're trying to protect me. I have to call them and make them tell me the truth! I'll be able to tell if they're hiding something!"  
  
"Well, Usako, it's not like you can go back to Japan even if there was something going on..." Mamoru looked down.  
  
"Yes, there is!" Usagi said.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Usagi had a look of determination in her eyes. "I'll just have to figure out how to teleport myself without them!"  
  
"That would exhaust you, Usako...and you know you can't be near them!"  
  
"I don't care, Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed. "I'm supposed to protect them!" Before he could say anything else, Usagi ran off.  
  
"She's always doing that," Mamoru sighed before loping after her.  
  
**************  
  
As soon as Usagi arrived home, she picked up the cordless and ran to her room. The last thing she needed was Shingo asking her what was wrong. She quickly dialed Rei's number.  
  
Rei answered after a few rings. "Moshi moshi."  
  
Usagi didn't answer for a minute because here head was starting to bother her. Taking a deep breath, she whispered, "Rei-chan?"  
  
"Usagi? Is that you?"  
  
"Y-yes," she said in English, not thinking  
  
"Usagi? I don't speak that language well," Rei giggled.  
  
Usagi gasped. "Gomen ne..."  
  
"It's alright...but doesn't this make you hurt?" Rei asked, concerned.  
  
"Hai..de.. mo... I wanted to make sure you... guys were okay."  
  
"Hai, we're okay...how's America?"  
  
"It's... nice... Rei-chan, is the youma... gone?"  
  
"Hai, it's been really quiet. Usagi-chan, gomen, but Grampa is calling me."  
  
"Matte...!"  
  
"If you want, I'll call you later. Gomen!" Rei hung up the phone before Usagi could answer.  
  
Usagi dropped the phone and slumped to the ground, exhausted. Rei was lying, she knew it! Mamoru knocked on her bedroom door. "Usako?"  
  
Usagi didn't replied. She remained in that position, crying softly. "Did you call them?" he asked gently.  
  
"Un..."  
  
"How badly does it hurt?"  
  
She looked up at him, but it became too much for her. She clutched her head. "It.. it didn't hurt this bad... last time I talked to them..."  
  
"Just...sit still..." Mamoru didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Mamo-chan..." Usagi felt light headed all of the sudden.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I...I'm going to be sick!" Mamoru quickly grabbed her wastebasket.  
  
Usagi emptied the contents of her stomach. "Kami..." she gasped out.  
  
Just then Shingo came into the room. "What's wrong, Usagi?"  
  
She just glared at him. Right now all she wanted to do was sleep. "Go away..."  
  
"No way! I know what's wrong with you!" Shingo exclaimed. "Papa, come quick!"  
  
Usagi shook her head and crawled to her bed. "What is it, Shingo?" he asked, a bit crossed. That changed when he saw Usagi's pale form. He looked at Mamoru. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, she suddenly felt faint and sick, so I grabbed her wastebasket and she threw up in it."  
  
"I know why Papa!" Shingo said with a smug grin on his face. "Usagi's pregnant!"  
  
Usagi stood up from bed, swaying. "I AM NOT!!!!! Mamo-chan!"  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened slightly. "Tsukino-san, I swear we've never..."  
  
Kenji was in a state of shock. He didn't believe his little girl would be capable... He... no... But the symptoms... "Usagi, I think a blood test is in order."  
  
"But, Papa!"  
  
"No, buts, young lady. Mamoru-san, I think it would best if you left for the evening."  
  
"Gomen nasai," Mamoru apologised and left hastily.  
  
Usagi sat on her bed, tears pouring. "Papa, you don't believe me?" Shingo had left by this time.  
  
"I--I don't know what to think!"  
  
Usagi sighed, too tired to argue. "Fine, I'll do the blood test!"  
  
"I'll call the doctor," Kenji sighed, slightly relieved.  
  
After Kenji left, Ikuko came in. "What's wrong, Usagi?"  
  
"Mama, will you hold me?" Ikuko nodded, and hugged her daugter close  
  
Usagi relished the warmth of her mother's arms. She felt so scared and alone even surrounded by her parents and Mamoru. A part of her was missing though... her friends.  
  
"I...I can't do this anymore, Mama."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Be away from my friends. I miss them so much. So much that it hurts."  
  
"Well, you've kept in touch on the computer?"  
  
"Hai, but it's not the same," Usagi cried.  
  
"Well, maybe we can go for a visit on your spring break?"  
  
Usagi looked up at Ikuko. "Really?"  
  
"I'll see what we can arrange. It would be expensive, though."  
  
"I would like that, Mama!"  
  
"Well, I'll see what we can do, okei?"  
  
"Okay," Usagi replied with a yawn.  
  
"You get some rest now." Ikuko kissed her on the forehead.  
  
********************** 


	7. 7

****************  
  
Title: The Transfer  
  
Part 7  
  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
****************  
  
Mamoru was walking back from his evening class when he saw a crowd of people gathered around something. Curious, he walked over to check it out. "Is that an alien?" someone shouted.  
  
"Youma, I've been wondering what happened to you," a voice exclaimed. Mamoru couldn't see who it was, but he had a pretty good idea. Sneaking off, he went to henshin into Tuxedo Kamen, leaving Usagi momentarily with the youma.  
  
The youma stared at Sailor Moon, recognizing her immediately. It seems that the beam he shot her with had done nothing at all. He thought for a moment... If he could reek more havoc, then maybe the other Senshi would HAVE to come. And were would their precious Princess be then?  
  
Moon eyed the youma. "Tsukini kawatte, oshiokyo!" she cried, rushing at him.  
  
Jumping off to the side, the youma shot a beam at a streetlamp, causing it to burst, and half the city's power to go out. "Stop it!! Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon screamed. "What did you do to me?"  
  
Stopping, the youma eyed her. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What's the point of all this violence?" she asked. "Why are you making me hurt when I'm near my friends?"  
  
The youma's eyes narrowed. "Hurt?"  
  
Moon stared at him. "You don't know what that means?"  
  
"Oh, I know." The youma grinned. "I just wasn't aware that I had such an effect...but now..."  
  
"Now what?" She put her hand up to her tiara, being cautious. The youma flew off quickly, satisfied that it had caused pain.  
  
Just as the youma disappered, Tuxedo Kamen reappeared. "Sailor Moon, did you kill it already?"  
  
"Iie, he flew off before I could," she told him.  
  
"Which way did he go? Maybe we can track him?"  
  
She pointed towards the east. "That way," she said  
  
"Well, let's go!" Mamoru grabbed her hand, and they took off.  
  
A few mintues later, the youma slipped behind Usagi and Mamoru, watching them try to find him. Smirking, he zapped Usagi with another ray. She fell to her knees with a cry. "Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Usako! What happened?"  
  
"I-I don't..." she trailed off. There was a familiar pounding in her head. Like when she was around the other Senshi. "But they're not here," she whispered.  
  
"Who? Daijobou, Usako?"  
  
"Mamo-chan, he... did it... again," she said before passing out. Mamoru, realizing that the youma had probably made her hurt when she was around him, brought her home and put her safely in bed before slipping off.  
  
When he arrived to his dorm, Mamoru called Ami back in Japan to let her know what happened. "Kami," she gasped. "We're really going to have to go there, aren't we?"  
  
"Do you think you four can handle this thing?"  
  
"I've been calculating our chances and the youma's weaknesses. We have one chance, but I'd really like to avoid it. All of us would."  
  
"What is the chance, Ami?"  
  
Ami swallowed. "Ano... Usagi has to be dead so we can break off the link to destroy him."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widened. "There has to be some other way."  
  
"I'm working on it, Mamoru-san," Ami told him. "I'm hoping to have something by the time we land in Boston."  
  
"When are you planning on arriving?"  
  
"We should be there around 10 am your time tomorrow morning," she replied. "Remember not to mention any of this to Usagi-chan."  
  
"I won't..." Mamoru hesitated for a moment, then told Ami about what the youma had done.  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"I hope so."  
  
**************  
  
Woo! Review please? 


	8. 8

*************  
  
Title: The Transfer  
  
Part 8  
  
Authors: Usa and Emiri   
  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
  
*************  
  
Usagi headed downstairs, keeping an eye out for her mom. Ikuko had told her she wasn't allowed out after dark because of her dizzy spells. Her hand was on the door knob when she heard someone clear their throat.   
  
"Where are you going, Usagi?" Kenji demanded.  
  
She jumped five feet in the air. "I was just going to sit on the porch," she lied. "It's a nice night."  
  
"Mind if I join you?" She nodded, hiding a disappointed look. She wanted to go searching for the youma who made her life hell.  
  
After they sat down, Kenji started. "Usagi, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."  
  
"I forgive you, Papa. I probably would have done the same."  
  
"I hope I didn't upset Mamoru too much..."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I don't think so, Papa."  
  
"Okay. Well, I haven't seen him around at all."  
  
"Oh," she said, choking back her tears. She knew what the youma had done. "He has a lot of school work."  
  
"Ah." Kenji nodded. "Well, you can let him know that I'm...sorry...and that he's welcome back here any time."  
  
"Arigatou, Papa!" Usagi wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Kenji hugged her back. "You're welcome, Usagi." Kenji stood up a few moments later. "I have to go do some paperwork now...don't be out for too much longer."  
  
"I won't," she said.  
  
"Alright," he said, nodding, and headed into the house.  
  
Usagi waited a few more minutes before she got up and ran towards the park. Making sure no one was around, she transformed. She was going to find this youma if it killed her!  
  
Sailor Moon jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of this youma. She had to find it and destroy... but how? *Maybe I should call the others and tell them that it's here?*  
  
******  
  
Across the city, Mamoru felt Usagi transform. "Kami," he thought, "I hope she's going to be alright." He knew that his being around would only make the situation worse for her.  
  
******  
  
Usagi glared at the little youma. She was just plain sick of all this and she was going to end it once and for all. She pulled out her Moon Tier. "Well, look who it is." The youma paused from zapping couples strolling in the park to face Usagi. "I see you're all alone tonight...is something wrong?"  
  
"You know perfectly well what's wrong," she said through clenched teeth. "I am going to kick your ass!"  
  
"Ooh, big words," the youma sneered.  
  
She rushed towards it, powering up her attack. The youma darted out of the way of her attack, kicking her wrist to redirect her tier. "Itai!" she cried, diving after the fallen tier. She was able to grab it before the youma. "You're finished! Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
Setting up a shield, the youma launched an attack back at her, and their energies pushed against one another's. Usagi fought with everything she had, calling upon the power of the Ginzuishou. It was almost in the youma's favor but she was able to expel a bit more energy than him.  
  
His power failing, the attack came back to the youma, and obliterated him in seconds. "Curse youuuuu!" he screamed before dying.  
  
The Senshi took a deep breath and sank to the ground. In her place lay a worn out Usagi. Mamoru, feeling her energy decrease, henshined and rushed to where she was. "Usako!"  
  
Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei henshined and followed Mamoru to where Usagi was. They stopped in their tracks. "Usagi-chan..." Ami whispered.  
  
"Iie!" Makoto exclaimed, shaking her head. "She can't be!"  
  
"We should've come sooner!" Minako cried.  
  
"Kami..." Rei whispered. "Is the youma still here?"  
  
Ami pulled out her computer. "There doesn't seem to be any signs of it. Usagi-chan must have used the Ginzuishou."  
  
"That means..." Rei covered her mouth with her hand. "Usagi, you baka!"  
  
Mamoru sank to his knees beside Usagi's still form. "Usako...gomen nasai...I wish I'd been here to protect you..."  
  
Usagi moaned. "What's everyone crying about? It's too late to deal with this."  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Minako flung herself at her friend and hugged her. "You're alive! Wait!" Minako released her and backed off. "Your head..."  
  
"My head doesn't hurt anymore because the youma's dead. However, you are sitting on my wrist and I think it's sprained!"  
  
"Oops...!" Minako jumped back again. "Gomen," she said sheepishly.  
  
"It's okay, Minako-chan." Usagi yawned. "Ne, I've been up for 24 hours and I just used over half of my hit points, I want to go to bed."  
  
Mamoru nodded and gently picked her up. Usagi looked over her shoulder at her friends. "Minna, I've missed you."  
  
"We've missed you too, Usagi-chan," Makoto replied.  
  
Usagi smiled. Even though couldn't live in the same country, they would be friends forever. 


	9. 9

************  
  
The Transfer  
  
Part 9  
  
Author: Usa and Emiri  
  
Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
************  
  
The next morning, Usagi went downstairs to find her friends, family,  
  
and boyfriend, sitting at the table. She never thought she'd ever be  
  
happier. "You're still here!"  
  
"Of course we are, Usagi-chan," Ami said in English. "We couldn't  
  
leave without saying good-bye."  
  
Makoto, who had popped out of the kitchen for a moment, decided to try   
  
her hand at English. "We are buying corks."  
  
Kenji prevented himself from rolling his eyes, and kicked Shingo under  
  
the table as he laughed. "Anyway," he said, speaking in Japanese. "Ikuko and  
  
Makoto-san have been in the kitchen slaving away so I'm sure everything  
  
will be great."  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" they shouted.  
  
Usagi sat next to Mamoru. He kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning,  
  
Usako."  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"I was thinking about taking the girls on a tour of Boston before they  
  
have to leave tonight. And after they leave, we'll take our own tour."  
  
Usagi blushed. "Sounds like fun, Mamo-chan."  
  
************  
  
Good-byes were always hard, but for some reason, it was even worse than  
  
usual for Usagi. She hugged Minako tightly, the both of them crying.   
  
"I'll miss you even more so now that I know I can't cause you pain,"  
  
Minako said.  
  
"Oh, Minako-chan! I'll miss you too!"  
  
"Ikuko-san," Ami said. "Okaa-san said it would be all right for  
  
Usagi-chan to stay with us at anytime."  
  
Ikuko smiled. "Arigatou. I know Usagi will be happy to know that.   
  
You girls have been so wonderful for her."  
  
"Usagi!" Re said, hugging her friend. "Keep your chin up! We'll be  
  
together again soon. After all, we'll be in your wedding, ne?"  
  
"Haaaaii!" Usagi said with a giggle.  
  
Makoto handed Usagi a book. "This is a book of recipes. They're ones  
  
that I've made for you. Since you like food so much, I thought you  
  
could learn. My Mama gave it to me and I want you to have it. I'm   
  
sure you will have as much fun with your Mama as I did with mine!"  
  
"Arigatou, Mako-chan!" Usagi said, holding the book close to heart.   
  
"I'll always treasure it."  
  
~FLIGHT 5345 TO LOS ANGELES NOW BOARDING~  
  
"That's us," Ami said. She gave Usagi another hug. "We'll see you  
  
soon, Usagi-chan. Take care!"  
  
"You too, Ami-chan!"  
  
Usagi wiped away the tears as she watched her friends board the plane.   
  
She would survive. Besides, she had Mamoru. She looked up at him. He  
  
hugged her close. "Are you ready for a night on the town, Usako?" he  
  
asked.  
  
"Definitely!" she replied as he kissed her forehead. "Mama, Papa,  
  
we'll see you later tonight."  
  
"All right, dear," Ikuko said, taking Kenji's hand.  
  
"Wait, we're just going to leave them?"  
  
Ikuko nodded. "Of course, Kenji. They want to be alone."  
  
"A-Alone?"  
  
"Yes, alone! Now, why don't we go be alone too."  
  
***********  
  
A few hours later, Usagi and Mamoru were sitting on a bench looking out  
  
into the harbor. "Usako, tell me what your thinking," he said.  
  
"I'm thinking of our future," she answered without hesitation. Her  
  
blue eyes were sparkling. "I'm thinking how we'll be together again   
  
and how we'll see Chibiusa."  
  
He smiled. "Me too. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with  
  
you. I love you."  
  
"And I love you, Mamo-chan!" 


End file.
